The Vengeance
Grim Tales: The Vengeance is the sixth installment in the ''Grim Tales ''series by Elephant Games. James McGray is accused of murdering his sister, Elizabeth McGray, for inheritance. It's time for Aunt Gray to uncover the truth and prove James' innocent - perhaps avert the misfortune that befallen the McGrays. __TOC__ Plot Anna comes to the court for the hearing of James' case. He is accused of murdering his sister, Elizabeth. She was from the cliff by the family's Doberman Pinschers. The judge wants Anna to use her ability to help solve the case. Using the photo of the Blackrock Castle, the McGrays' family castle, she goes back to the past where she witnesses a fight between Elizabeth and James. Searching the castle, Anna learns that Elizabeth is the first to inherit the castle before James. She also finds a dog whistle engraved with James' name, implying he is training them. Determined to prove his innocent, Anna continues her search when a mysterious ghost tries to stop her. She manages to collect all the clues and presents them to the judge. He is moved by some evidence stating that James really loves his sister and will never harm her. But when he sees a banner in front of the Doberman's cage having the same symbol as the signet ring James wears, he's convinced that James is the killer whose motive is inheritance. Desperate to prove his innocent, James gives his ring to Anna. She enters his memory and goes back to the day when the family's relative and close friend, Catherine Maxwell, came to visit them. Anna finds out that Elizabeth and James had a fight because Elizabeth wanted to give up her inheritance and pass it on to James, who disagreed and rejected his inheritance in favor of Elizabeth. She also learns that Catherine was the true owner of the ring and the one to teach James how to train dogs. Anna's evidence is enough to acquit James and Catherine becomes the first suspect. Willing to help, she gives Anna her jewelry. Anna enters Catherine's memory and sees her trapped in the one of the castle tower. Anna searches the castle and finds Catherine's diary. She was haunted by the ghost of her grandfather, Edward Maxwell, who was exiled from the family when he tried to kill his cousin, William McGray. Edward's hatred was so strong that even death couldn't stop him from seeking revenge. When Catherine refused to help him, he locked her up and proceeded with his plan: killing Elizabeth and framing James. After she learns the truth, Elizabeth's ghost appears and asks her to defeat the ghost of Edward Maxwell. Anna rushes to the cliff to prevent Elizabeth's death when Edward shows up and tries to stop her. Using an ancient amulet she found in the castle, Anna manages to destroy Edward's corrupt ghost and save Elizabeth. Back at the court, the judge is skeptical about the claim of a killer ghost; still James is acquitted of the charge since Elizabeth is indeed alive. The siblings happily reunite as they hug each other. Bonus Chapter Anna goes to the Blackrock Castle to meet Elizabeth. She tells Anna about the amulet that gifts the owners eternal luck and curses them when they lose it. Elizabeth is worried because James 'discovered' a similar amulet and now he has lost it. Anna searches the castle and learns that this amulet is responsible for all the misfortune that befallen the McGrays for centuries (including the events in the main game; it happens after Elizabeth lost the amulet). Finding the cursed amulet, Elizabeth tells Anna the only her ancestor, Silver McGray, knew how to destroy it. Anna uses Silver's picture and goes to the past where she learns that Silver eventually found the recipe for the potion used to destroy the amulet. After collecting all five ingredients throughout the castle, Anna successfully destroys the amulet, changing the McGrays' fate. The curse that had haunted the family is lifted at last. Characters * Anna Gray: a private detective with special ability, Elizabeth and James' aunt. * Elizabeth McGray: James' older sister and Anna's niece. * James McGray: Elizabeth's younger brother and Anna's nephew. * Catherine Maxwell: a dear friend and relative of the McGrays. * Edward Maxwell: Catherine's grandfather, a vengeful ghost from the past. Trivia * The Grays' family branch, The McGrays, was introduced for the first time. * Catherine was sometimes misspelled as Katherine. Category:Games